The increased desire of a large segment of the population to reduce expenses encountered in furniture purchases created a demand for a known and reliable apparatus for home assembly of furniture. In addition the furniture industry in an era of rising transportation expenditure requires an apparatus which can reduce shipping expenses by allowing furniture to be shipped unassembled from the manufacturer or wholesaler and assembled at the retail location.
To meet the above need the following application has been proposed.
For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/202,191 to Latchinian shows a furniture edge assembly which is a combination of an edge piece and corner piece insert. The corner pieces are fastened to the edge pieces at each corner by means of a sheet metal screw which facilitates the assembly of furniture composed of panel surfaces meeting of 90.degree. angles.